Seek 'n' Strike
| writers = Max Cavalera | producers = Max Cavalera | prev_track = Downstroy | next_track = Enterfaith | released = June 17, 2002 | label = Roadrunner }} This song plays exclusively metal with no interludes unlike many other Soulfly songs. The song begins with steelpan drums and ends with a soft buzzing sound by a wind instrument. Female voices can be heard at the beginning of the guitar solo. "Seek 'n' Strike" was released as a single on the same day when "Downstroy" was released, eight days before the album they belong to was released in the United States. "Seek 'n' Strike" was the first to be released, hours before the other. "Seek 'n' Strike" is about the tribe wanting to fight for their rights. The song title itself was inspired from the song " ". Lyrics Here we go... Another day, another strike Here we go... It's the livin' sacrifice Here we go... Against your bullshit ways Here we go... Against your false pretend Here we go... Another day, another hour Here we go... Take the back the power Here we go... I'd rather die on my feet Here we go... Than keep livin' on my knees Here we go... Another day, another strike Here we go... Jump the fuck up and fight Here we go... Another place, another tribe Here we go... No, we won't take your bribe Here we go... Another day, another night Here we go... With this music unite Here we go... Another freedom fight Here we go... God bless me inside Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Here we go... Another day, another strike Here we go... It's the livin' sacrifice Here we go... Against your bullshit ways Here we go... Against your false pretend Here we go... Another day, another hour Here we go... Take back the power Here we go... I'd rather die on my feet Here we go... Than keep livin' on my knees Here we go... Another day, another strike Here we go... It's time to react Here we go... Yea, we come full effect Here we go... Attitude and respect Here we go... Another day, another night Here we go... Protest and survive Here we go... Yea, Soulfly tribe Here we go... It's time to arise Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Seek 'n' strike Strike Seek 'n' strike Incomprehensible Trivia * On recent live performances, the line "It's the living sacrifice" was changed to "The motherfucking sacrifice", possibly to avoid confusion with "Living Sacrifice" from Prophecy. Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, percussion arrangement * Mikey Doling – lead guitar * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar * Roy Mayorga – drums, percussion * Otto D'Agnolo – keyboards Songwriter * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music Enginucers * Otto D'Agnolo – , additional audio effects * Jamison Weddle – second engineering * Marcelo Dias – audio effects * John Naylor – programming * – * Anthony Kilhoffer – assistant mixing * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:3 tracks Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring music video Category:Songs that have cover art